Apology (Special Taehyung Birthday)
by kelincitembem
Summary: Janji yang sering aku ucap ketika dulu kita bersama Maaf karena pada akhirnya Aku tak bisa menepatinya -Kim Taehyung "bukankah kau berjanji akan selalu melindungiku, memperjuangkan hubungan kita sampai akhir. tapi kenapa malah hyung yang melanggarnya sekarang?" -Jeon Jungkook Vkook! Taekook! Taehyung! Jungkook! Jimin


**.**

 **Apology**

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **Park Jimin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BoyxBoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **kelincitembem present**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Maafkan aku**_

 _ **Karena pada akhirnya**_

 _ **Aku tak bisa menepatinya…**_

* * *

.

.

.

Netra milik pemuda _brunette_ itu perlahan terbuka, menampilkan tatapan tajamnya yang berpendar kosong dan penuh dengan kehampaan yang tak berujung. Ia menggulingkan tubuhnya perlahan, menyamping dengan netra yang langsung membidik kea rah figura foto yang menampilkan dirinya dengan seorang lelaki berparas manis yang tengah tersenyum menggemaskannya menatap ke arah lensa kamera. Pandangan matanya masih sama walau ada setitik air mata jatuh mengenai lengan kanannya.

Alunan sebuah lagu tiba-tiba menggema di ruangan yang ia tempati seorang diri itu. Sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponsel pintarnya. My bunny. Terpampang di sana, namun ia sama sekali tak memperdulikannya. Hanya menatapnya lamat dengan pandangan tak berarti sampai panggilan itu berhenti menampilkan layar ponselnya dengan gambar si lelaki manis dengan pose _aegyo_ nya yang begitu menggemaskan. Tak lama ponselnya kembali bergetar, kali ini sebuah pesan masuk. Masih dari orang yang sama.

' _hyung_ , kau di mana? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kenapa tak mengangkat telponku, aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Hubungi aku jika kau membaca pesan ini' ia tersenyum tipis membaca pesan itu. Air mata semakin deras mengalir melewati kedua pipinya.

Tak ada sama sekali niatan untuk membalas pesan tersebut. Pemuda itu hanya menatap lama layar itu seolah takut jika ketika ia menutup ponselnya tiba-tiba pesan itu menghilang atau ia takut jika ternyata pesan itu hanyalah ilusinya semata karena begitu merindukan kelinci manisnya. Sebuah pesan kembali masuk masih dari orang yang sama.

' _hyung,_ kau benar-benar sibuk ya? Jangan lupa makan dan jangan lupa istirahat yang cukup. Aku mencintaimu' ia terisak hebat. Hatinya teriris perih. Mengapa dirinya harus sebajingan ini? Mengapa kelinci manisnya yang harus menjadi korban? Dunia benar-benar tak adil untuknya.

Ia kembali merutuki hidupnya, takdirnya yang seolah tak pernah sekalipun berpihak padanya. Apa tuhan tak menyayanginya, mengapa hidupnya selalu ia rumitkan. Seketika ia tertawa miris mengapa harus menyalahkan tuhan? Bukankah memang seperti ini garis takdir kehidupannya yang sesungguhnya? Selalu menjadi boneka tanpa bisa terbebas seperti layaknya seekor burung.

Rasa sesak di hatinya masih ia rasakan membuatnya tak bisa menghentikan isakkan pilunya. Ia masih menangis hebat sambal menatap layar ponselnya.

'maafkan _hyung,_ Kook!'

Setelahnya tak terdengar suara bapapun hanya isakkan pilu dan penyesalan mendalam yang mengisi kekosongan malam itu.

.

.

Rutinitas hidupnya masih sama. Kuliah, nongkrong, pulang, makan, tidur begitulah setiap hari ia beraktifitas. Namun hanya ada satu yang berbeda, taka da sosok si kelinci manisnya yang biasanya selalu ada di sekitarnya.

Butuh tekad yang kuat untuknya menghindari makhluk manisnya, butuh tenaga yang kuat juga agar dirinya tak menerjang si manis ketika maniknya tanpa sengaja menangkap sosoknya yang berlalu lalang di sekitaran kampus bukannya malah berlari menjauh seolah menghindari dosen killer.

Dirinya masih ingat ketika tadi siang kembali menemukan sebuah pesan di ponselnya. Masih dengan pengirim yang sama yang selalu menanyakan dirinya yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba dan tak mengabarinya membuatnya khawatir setengah mati.

' _hyung,_ berhenti membuatku merasa khawatir. Tolong hubungi aku walau hanya sebentar'

Namun lagi-lagi ia mengabaikannya sama seperti ketika ia mengabaikan sosoknya. Walau hatinya terasa sedikit goyah, namun sekuat tenaga ia kembali memantapkan hatinya. Ini yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua walau ia tau, sangat jelas tau ini hanya akan membuat dirinya –lebih tepatnya jiwanya mati secara perlahan.

Mengingat semua membuatnya seketika merasa haus, ia keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil segelas air. Melewati ruang tamu apartemennya yang benar-benar tak terurus. Pakaian kotor bertebaran di mana-mana, bekas bungkusan makanan ringan dan kaleng minuman memenuhi meja ruang tamunya. Benar-benar berantakan namun ia tak memperdulikannya.

Ia ingat ketika dirinya tengah minum tiba-tiba bel apartemennya berbunyi berkali-kali. Dengan kelewat acuh ia mengabaikannya, toh dirinya tengah tak ingin kedatangan tamu siapapun itu. Namun hingga suara sandi apartemen yang terbuka membuatnya seketika menegang. Hanya satu orang yang tau akan sandi apartemennya. Itu—

" _hyung_ —"

—dirinya. Si kelinci manis kesayangannya. Si kelinci yang selalu ia rindukan walau dalam mimpi sekalipun. Kelinci yang pada akhirnya selalu berhasil menemukan tempat persembunyiannya.

Ia tak menoleh sedikitpun masih meminum air di dalam botol kemasannya. Mengabaikan sosoknya seolah dirinya benar-benar tak menginginkan kehadirannya. Langkah kaki mendekat terdengar di indera pendengarnya hingga ia bisa mencium aroma manis yang begitu di rindukannya menguar di ruangan yang tengah ia tempati kini.

" _hyung,_ kau baik-baik saja kan?" suaranya selembut kapas membuat dirinya seakan terbuai ingin mendengar suara itu lebih lama lagi jika bisa hingga nafasnya berhenti sekalipun. Namun sepertinya itu tak mungkin terjadi.

"pulanglah kook!" dingin. Tegas. Tak terbantahkan. Membuat si manis menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh luka. Namun pemuda itu tentunya takkan menyadarinya sedikitpun karena posisinya yang berdiri membelakangi si manis.

"aku akan pulang setelah melihat keadaanmu, _hyung_ " ujarnya dengan keras kepala. Tak memperdulikan hatinya yang terkoyak akan penolakan halus kekasihnya. Ini benar-benar di luar ekspetasinya. Bukannya mendapat pelukan hangat dari sang kekasih seperti yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya dirinya malah mendapati sikap dingin kekasihnya untuknya. Benar-benar menyakitkan.

"kau sudah melihatku kan? Kalua begitu pulanglah sekarang!" ujar si pemuda _brunette_ tanpa membalikan tubuhnya, meliriknya pun sama sekali tak ia lakukan membuat si manis menggigit bibirnya berusaha menahan diri agar tangisnya tak pecah di hadapan kekasihnya.

"tapi—"

"—apa kau masih tak mengerti juga, aku memintamu untuk pergi sekarang juga jika bisa tak usah kembali lagi" kini iamembalikan tubuhnya. Memusatkan seluruh atensinya pada si manis yang membulatkan matanya terkejut akan pernyataan sang kekasih. Terlebih melihat tatapan dingin yang tak pernah di tujukan kekasihnya sekalipun kini mengarah padanya.

" _hyung_ —"

"—aku muak denganmu kook, jadi ayo kita akhiri hubungan bodoh ini!" tak terasa air mata keluar dari celah mata si manis. Bibirnya mengatup rapat, matanya masih menatap lelaki tampan di hadapannya dengan sorot mata penuh tanda tanya dan penuh luka. Berharap jika kekasihnya hanya bercanda walau pada kenyataannya semua yang ia dapatkan hari ini memang benar kenyataannya.

"aku muak akan tingkah manjamu, aku juga muak akan tingkah berlebihanmu terlebih sifat cemburummu yang terlalu berlebihan. Jadi ayo kita akhiri dan lupakan diriku, carilah lelaki lain yang bisa membahagiakanmu melebihi diriku" ujarnya datar dan dingin. Namun si manis menggeleng, menolak semua pernyataan lelaki tampan itu.

"aku tak mau Taehyung _hyung_ , aku akan merubah sifatku. Aku tak akan manja lagi _hyung._ aku tak akan kekanakkan lagi. Aku juga tak akan cemburu lagi pada wanita yang selalu menempeli _hyung_ lagi. Aku janji akan merubah semuanya asal tolong jangan tinggalkan aku _hyung_ " ucapnya terdengar begitu frustasi bahkan air mata masih terus mengalir di kedua matanya malah semakin deras. Namun Taehyung sama sekali tak bergeming.

"bukankah _hyung_ sudah berjanji akan selalu melindungiku bahkan _hyung_ juga berjanji akan memperjuangkan semuanya sampai akhir apapun yang terjadi. Tapi sekarang kenapa malah _hyung_ yang melanggarnya?"raungnya tak terima akan sikap Taehyung. Ia berjongkok, bahunya bergetar penuh dengan keputusasaan. Ia masih tak terima akan keputusan sepihak Taehyung.

"maaf karena pada akhirnya aku tak bisa menepatinya…" merasa tak mendapat apa yang ia inginkan, si manis bangkit menatap Taehyung lamat sebelum akhirnya pergi tanpa sepatah katapun. Taehyung hanya diam menatap punggung itu lamat sebelum akhirnya air matanya menetes begitu saja setelah sosoknya hilang di telan pintu.

"maafkan aku yang tak bisa menepati janjiku, ku harap kau tak menemukan lelaki bajingan seperti diriku di masa depan" ujarnya dengan miris.

Ia hanya bisa menatap langit malam dari pembatas balkonnya dengan nanar. Bayangan kebersamaannya dengan sang kekasih seolah tepatri bagai pita kaset yang tengah di putar. Air matanya terus mengalir tanpa sekalipun ia cegah atau ia seka. Satu langkah hingga akhirnya dirinya tiba di ujung pembatas. Menatap sebentar ke bawah hingga ia kembali mendongak. Tersenyum samar hingga—

"maafkan aku, aku akan selalu mencintaimu Jeon Jungkook!"

.

.

 **Beberapa Jam yang lalu**

Taehyung hanya bisa menatap pemuda kelincinya dari kejauhan. Ingin rasanya ia menghampiri sosok menggemaskannya, menyalurkan semua rasa rindunya. Namun ia tak mungkin melakukannya terlebih ada sepasang mata yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengamati gerak-geriknya.

Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menjaga jarak darinya, tak memberi kabar untuknya walau mati-matian jarinya ingin men _diall_ pemuda yang tengah tertawa bersama pemuda lainnya di sebrang sana.

Ponselnya bergetar singkat. Tubuhnya seketika menegang saat mendapati siapa yang mengiriminya pesan singkat tersebut.

'jangan terus menerus memperhatikannya, ingat janjimu atau nyawa keluargamu melayang!'

Taehyung hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua lengannya erat. Menatap tajam seseorang di sebrang sana yang balas menatapnya dengan seringaiannya sebelum dirinya memutuskan untuk beranjak meninggalkan kantin.

"Jimin _hyung_ , kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Jungkook heran karena melihat Jimin yang tersenyum aneh seperti itu.

"ah tidak ada Kookie, hanya melihat hal menarik saja tadi" ujarnya masih dengan seringaian tampannya. Jungkook menoleh ke sekitar mengira-ngira hal apa yang membuat Jimin seperti itu. Namun netranya sama sekali tak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

"tak ada apapun, kau aneh _hyung_ —" cibir si manis kemudian.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

Iya tau ini pendek kok, sengaja di bikin seperti ini. tebak-tebakan aja kan ya, siapa ternyata yang jahat di sini.

siapa coba yang tadi marah sama sikap Tae, noh Tete punya alasannya sendiri kenapa dia bersikap nyebelin kaya gitu ke si bunny.

ini cuma buat selingan aja karena Wings chapter 2 masih dalam proses dan sementara waktu belum bisa fast update harap maklum lagi akhir tahun banyak tugas dari dosen belum lagi mikir buat UAS-_-

jadi terpublishlah ini dan sekalian aja di buat untuk Project Taehyung Bday^^

Happy Bday Tete semoga langgeng sama si bunny dan semoga Bang PD~nim cepet-cepet konfirmasi biar vkook shipp bisa tumpengan:v

Akhir kata makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca kalau bisa reviewnya juga yaw^^


End file.
